He Made Me Smile
by MyLittleKittens
Summary: This is my first story so it is not gonna be great. BB/RAE. Raven thinks that going to the fair is not worth her time until she meets someone new. Terrible summary I know. I am not much of a writer but I did this for my friend because she wanted me to try it out.


Well** this is my first story so criticize me if needed, but not enough to kill me please. So this is an AU fanfic about BBRae but they are still gonna have their same appearances from the show on here cause I just like it that way. And here it is my first BBRae One-shot. Enjoy.. or not..**

_Raven P.O.V_

It was a cool Friday afternoon and school was just let out with students racing to get out of this horrid place. I was walking with my friend Starfire talking about what we should do this weekend. I already deciding on reading my favorite book, To Kill A Mocking Bird, but it seemed that Star had a better idea.

"No." I said in monotone.

"But my dear friend Raven it will be the so called 'fun times' will it not." Forgot to mention that Star just moved here a year ago. She was the type of person that was nice to everyone, even the ones who weren't so nice to her. She is my only friend. I still wonder how she became my best friend though.

"No." I repeated.

"But Raven it would be the most fun going to the fair, you may see or meet someone new!" She exclaimed stepping in front of Raven and giving her a puppy face that could make the most stubborn person in the world give in, the puppy dog eyes that Raven absolutely despised. Star knew she gave in easily when it came to that puppy face.

"Okay! Just stop doing that thing with your eyes.." Raven said sighing in defeat. She really hated it when Star did that it.

Star stopped doing the puppy dog face and started to jump up and down rambling on about how it will go and what they were going to wear.

"Star would you stop. It is just the fair." I said in monotone.

"But Raven, we may meet some cute boys there, may we not?" She suddenly stopped jumping and just stood there as if like a sudden realization came to her.

"What's wrong Star?" I said turning to her as she still just stood there.

"WE HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR RAVEN!" As soon as those words escaped her mouth she grabbed my wrists and started dragging me.

"STAR STOP" I said as I was struggling to get away from her grasp. For only a girl who was 5'6 weighing 115 pounds, she had a strong grip.

"NO MY DEAR FRIEND RAVEN, WE MUST GET TO A CLOTHING STORE AT ONCE!" She said, still dragging me. I have to admit it is pretty funny when she gets in shopping determination mode.

"Star we have plenty of time." I said trying to get her to slow down.

"Okay. But can we stay at your house because we will need a whole day of the pampering to get ready." She said letting go of my wrists.

"okay." I grunted knowing that I maybe regret the pampering part later.

_Saturday evening_

"Okay all done." I said coming out of my room. After a whole day of pampering I felt surprisingly peaceful and a little excited about going to the fair. We went to the mall first to get our outfits, shoes, and jewelry, which I rarely wear. Next was to the salon/spa to get our nails and hair did with face masks and sea weeds wraps. And last we went to Dunkin Donuts because with all the pampering that's been done to us, it gets hard to not want to eat.

"Oh my dear friend Raven you look great!" She exclaimed excited. I was wearing grey skinny jeans with a long sleeve purple shirt underneath a black cardigan sweater, and black flats. My nails were colored purple I had on only a little of makeup like mascara, eyeliner, a hint of purple eye shadow with clear green apple lip balm on.

"Thanks Star you look great too." She had on a sleeveless lilac shirt, white skinny jeans, a white jacket that stopped in the middle of her waist, and black and white boots. She didn't have much make up on like me, she only had on a nude eye shadow color, mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. She has clear nail polish on. I don't see why she insisted that I get the color when she only wanted a clear coat on her nails. I guess she did that because she didn't want to be there anymore after they waxed her eyebrows... It hurts...

"Ready to go?" Star asked.

"Yeah." I said grabbing my keys.

_At The Fair_

Star was trying to pull me to every ride she saw or every game she found interesting. She stopped when one boy stopped her and asked what her name was. He had black spiky hair with blue ,almost black, eyes. He looked about 5'9 and amazingly fit. I must say he wasn't bad looking. I took a glance over at Star and I could have sworn I saw her eyes turn into hearts.

"S-Starfire." She stuttered as she realized he was staring at her.

"Well Hello Starfire, my name is Robin." He said sticking out his hand to her. She hesitantly shook it blushing like mad. I think I saw this guy before.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" I said looking at him a little closely. I couldn't just let anybody(boy) talk to Star, and he did look our age.

"Yeah.. I have seen your face from somewhere." He said still holding Starfire's hand without realizing it. Starfire's blush was redder than a tomato. Then it hit me where I had seen him from.

"I meet you when our school went to go and visit a university dealing with science. It was a multiple school trip thing for the juniors that were interested." I said in monotone.

"Oh you. Your name is Raven right?" He said while I nodded.

"Raven since you know I'm a good guy would you let me take your friend Star on a few rides?" He asked me. And he really wasn't a bad guy either, but I still had to make sure he was the same because Star was my best friend and I won't just let her go off with any guy.

"Can I ask why?" I said in monotone, shooting a small glare.

"Because your friend looks interesting and I would like to now a few people before I transfer to your school. And since I already know you I would like to now your friend too if you don't mind." He said with a sincere smile. He sounded like he was telling the truth. Yeah he was definitely still a good guy. I looked over to Star to see her staring at me with pleading eyes mouthing 'say yes'.

"Okay you can take her but you better not try anything." I said sending a glare. Robin nodded, thanked me and left. I'm guessing he still hasn't noticed that he was holding Star's hand throughout the entire conversation.

I think it was cute how Starfire was reacting to this boy. She usually doesn't act this way. Considering how much she was asked out and flirted with by the boys at school, she only turned them down with a smile and a goodbye wave. But he didn't even try to flirt and she smiled and blushed. Well he must be special. I just started walking to pass the time. I really didn't feel like going on any rides because I hate them. I only go on them because Starfire wanted me to. I was walking by a food stand when I bumped into someone making me fall to the ground.

"ugghh" I grunted trying to sit up.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there." Said a voice. I look up to see him putting out a hand to help me up. I obliged and got up to get a better look at him. He was taller than me, but then again I was only 5'4, he looked about 5'7. He had green skin with darker shaggy green hair, that looked adorable if I might add, green eyes and a boyish smile that could light up any room.

"It's okay." I said looking into his eyes. They looked like the perfect shade of green. I stared at them for about another five seconds before I looked away blushing.

"My name is Garfield Logan but, people call me Beastboy. Your name?" He asked me shaking my hand that he was still holding on to.

"Raven Rothel." I said shaking his hand back with my blush now gone away.

"Nice name... oh! Have you seen my friend Robin." He asked me. I nodded and then told him about Robin and Starfire.

"Oh." He said. I was starting to walk away when I felt a gentle hand on my wrists. I looked up to see him smiling down at me. He looked so cute when he was smiling. I let my thoughts get the best of me because I couldn't hear him when he said my name.

"Raven? Ravveeennnn?" He said while waving his hand in front of my face snapping me out of my daydream.

"What did you say again?" I asked in monotone.

"I was saying if you wanted to hang out for to get to know each other better because I'm transferring to your school with Robin." I felt really happy all of a sudden from him saying that.

"Sure why not" I said feeling a smile tug at my lips. I don't even know him and yet I feel happy around him, that isn't weird right?

"Awesome. What do you wanna do first?" he asked me letting go of my wrist and walking up beside me.

"I don't know." I said sort of missing the warmth of his hand on my wrist.

"We could go on a few rides. How does that sound Rae?" Did he just give me a nickname?

"It's Raven and I don't care." I told him in monotone. I was slightly happy by the nickname but I couldn't let him know that.

"Okay then it's only ten o'clock, we have till midnight till I can make you laugh." I stare at him confused as to why he would want to make me laugh.

"Why do you want to make me laugh?" I said in monotone.

"Because you seem like one of the pretty girls who doesn't laugh or smile much. This would be a good start on trying to learn how to make you laugh." He said in a silly yet sincere tone. Did he just call me pretty? I feel my cheeks heating up and quickly put my head down to hide my blush. Please don't see it. Please don't see it. Then he reached down to my ear and whispered, "saw you blushing there Rae." he said and I could feel my face on fire.

After that little blushing, even though you could hardly call it a little blushing, we went and waited in a line for a ride called the A Mile High. It looked okay. It was just a ride that took you high up and dipped you down in long fast circles. I still don't know why I agreed to go on a ride with him, I really only go on rides like this with Starfire because she is the only one who knows I'm a little afraid of fast rides.

"Are you sure you want to go on this ride with me? You don't have to if you don't want to." Garfield said looking into my eyes. I don't know why but I felt safe with him there.

"Yes, I am okay." I said monotone. He looked into my eyes before smiling a really big toothy grin. I never noticed he had a one of his canines sticking out of his smile. I didn't think he could be anymore cuter.

"Good." He said as the ride started to move. It was starting so swing back and forth, and then in one big swish it went all the way up and zoomed back down. I closed my eyes tight as I tried to hold my composure. Then I felt a hand softly hold onto mine. I open one of my eyes to see Garfield holding onto my hand and smiling at me.

"It's okay, I got you Rae!" He yelled so he could be heard over the screams that was going on all around us. I blushed a little as he said that. Before I knew it I had opened both of my eyes looking at the sight before me. The ride had slowed down a little giving Garfield and I the perfect view of the entire fair under our feet. It seemed to be picture perfect, until the ride swooped in three complete circles and stopped. As we got off the ride I noticed that Garfield was still holding my hand. I blushed a little at the realization. It just felt comfortable. I see now why Robin hadn't noticed it when he did that to Star. I wonder where they are anyway?

"So Rae, did you have fun?" Garfield asked looking at me.

"It's Raven, and yeah it was nice." I said as a small smile graced my lips.

"What do you wanna do next?" He asked me as we started walking around.

"I am kind of hungry." I said and as on cue my stomach growled. Embarrassing much?

"Well I see." He said giving me a quirk of an eyebrow dashed on with a smirk. He really needs to stop being so cute. I can't let him now that I think he is cute. But it's starting to look like he already knows. "So what do you want to eat Raven?"

"I could go for a funnel cake right now." I said in monotone.

"Done and Done." He said as we started walking towards a food stand.

As we were about to but the food, he pulled out his wallet to pay for it. I told him that he didn't need to do that, but he said it was fine. I had to agree because truthfully? My money was in Star's pocket. I had to let her get it because I had no pockets.

"Thanks again for the funnel cake Garfield." I said as we started to walk away from the line.

"It was no problem Rae." He said with his hands in his pocket, walking beside me.

"It's Raven." I said in monotone.

"I know it's just I like calling you that. It fits for you." He said with a huge smile on his face, stepping in front of me walking backwards.

"Oh really? How would you like it if I called you Gar?" I asked in monotone, with an arched eyebrow.

"I really wouldn't mind you calling me that because I like you" He said to me with one of his toothy grins. Did he just say that he likes me? Well he must of meant as a friend because we only meet like an hour and a half ago. I pray that he DOES NOT see my blush.. " See you blushin Rae." Really? I guess luck hates me.

"Whatever." I said in monotone with a small blush on my cheeks. Why do I have to blush when he says things like that?

So for the rest of the night we just talked about our interest and stuff it was actually quite nice to have a conversation with someone other than Star. Speaking of Star we saw her and Robin winning prizes so we talked to them for a minute. Then Gar ( I really love using that nickname ) told me he wanted to win me something before the night is over. He said he wanted me to think of him whenever I saw it. I am usually not one for showing emotions but that comment made me smile.

"You really are pretty when you smile Rae." He said as we were walking around looking for good games.

"Oh... Thanks. For the record you are too." I said with a smile still on my face. And he did the cutest thing ever. He blushed. The blusher has become the blushie. I really don't care if that makes since or not. " Caught you blushin there Gar." I said as I started to walk in front of him picking a game. He whole face turned red. Haha payback sucks doesn't it.

"So toss the ring on the bottle eh?" He said coming down from his blush to stand next to me. " What made you choose this one?" He asked me.

" I want the big green gorilla. It looks nice." I said in monotone.

"If that is what you want then that is what you will get. I am an expert at this game." He said before he started playing. He lost the game twice.

"Expert eh?" I said to him in a mocking tone. He started to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"Well maybe not an expert, but a third times a charm right?" He said giving the man another 3 dollars. He actually won this time, slipping all three of them onto the bottle.

"So what would you like sir?" The man asked with a smile. He seemed nice.

"The big green gorilla please." Gar (I really really love that nickname) said. "Rae can I walk you to the exit?" He said still holding onto the plush gorilla.

"Sure Gar." I said as we started walking towards the exit. I just texted Star to come to the exit because we were going home. She texted back that she would be there in a minute. As we were heading out of the fair Gar turned to me and gave me the gorilla.

"Thanks for the gorilla Gar." I said with a small smile.

"Your welcome, and thank you for this awesome night Rae." He said standing in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"So this is Goodbye until school huh?" He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." I said in monotone.

"Never thought I'd say this but, I can't wait for school!" He said flashing me a big toothy grin.

"Me too, I guess." I said in monotone with a little blush.

"So see you later." He said.

"Yeah,see you later." I said as I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I was too shocked to do anything first but I soon gave in and hugged him back. He smelled really good and felt so warm. I could already feel the butterflies and the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Bye Rae." He said as he let me out of the embrace. I'm already starting to feel alittle cold without his arms around me. Its' cheesy,I know, but I really feel that way.

"Bye Gar." I said as he started to walk away. But before he got far enough he fell. I couldn't help it as I let out a small laugh. I guess he heard it because he was starting to get up and come this way.

"Let's never talk about this to anyone." He said walking up to me while dusting himself off. I let out one more little laugh before I nodded my head. "Guess what Rae?"

"Yes, Gar?" I said calming down.

" I got you to smile, laugh, and for a bonus blush all in one night!" He said grinning triumphantly.

"I guess you did huh?"

_At home_

The car ride home was long. It seemed like I couldn't get Gar out of my mind. I think I may have a crush. Having a crush sucks... I really can't get him out of my mind. I've only known the guy for a Two Hours! When I got home I fell face first onto my bed. As I lifted up my head I noticed a note on GG. And yes I gave my stuffed gorilla a name. It fits him. The note read:

_Hey Rae, thanks for the awesome night tonight!_

_So even though I just met you, and this is crazy_

_but here's my number_

_455-2138_

_So call me... maybe? 0_O_

I laughed a little as I read the note, but one thing I know for sure... crushing on someone who can make me smile, laugh, and blush isn't all so bad.


End file.
